This invention relates to a racquet-like flying disk toy. In particular, this invention relates to a racquet-like flying disk toy with a trampoline center portion removably connected in an outer ring. Such products and how they are used are known in the art, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,153, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The center portion of the toy shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,153 can, at times, inadvertently come out of the outer ring. A toy of the present invention is less susceptible to such an occurrence.